The invention relates to a coffee grinder, in particular for the installation in fully automatic coffee machines, including an electric drive motor for driving a grinding unit, wherein a reduction gear being configured as a planetary gear is arranged between the drive motor and the grinding unit, with the sun gear of the planetary gear configured and arranged to be drivable by the drive motor.
Furthermore, the invention relates to a fully automatic coffee machine having an integrated coffee grinder.
Fully automatic coffee machines use coffee grinders which automatically produce coffee bean powder from coffee upon product selection on behalf of the user, which coffee bean powder is then leached with hot water in a brewing unit in order to produce a coffee drink.
Known, integral coffee grinders come with the disadvantage of generating too much noise, which is in part considered to be disturbing, and they can be assembled and/or put into operation with high efforts only due to their high number of parts. Furthermore, the axial construction length (along the axis of rotation) of integral coffee grinders has potential for improvement, since construction space in an enclosure of the fully automatic coffee machine is limited.
DE 10 2012 206 162 A1 discloses a kitchen appliance with a three-stage planetary gear, the gear system having three output-side drive shafts in a coaxial geometry.
DE 36 19 126 C1 discloses a kitchen appliance which is configured as a corn mill with a planetary gear.
US 2015/0257600 A1 describes a spice mill having a planetary gear.